Eh… ¿Pero qué diablos?
by ChuaghanYeoja
Summary: -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuándo te casarás nivel 1 Urie?-me pregunto con seriedad. -Eh… ¡¿Pero qué diablos! ¡¿Lo preguntaba enserio! ¡Qué bastardo!


**Ciassu!:3**

 **Hace poco volví a leer otra vez el manga de Tokyo Ghoul:re (Como por milésima vezxD) Jeje en fin, cuando termine de leer el capítulo 61 se me ocurrió esto…**

 **Advertencias:**

 **-Palabrerías sin sentido.**

 **-Solo un leve toque de cursilerías.**

 **-Bastante corto.**

 _ **"Eh… ¿Pero qué diablos?"**_

" _Porque…creo que me gustas."_

-He oído un montón sobre tus logros, nivel 1 Urie.- _esa había sido la monótona voz de Washuu Matsuri.-_ estoy seguro de que el clase especial Urie estaría orgulloso.

-Eso creo.- _dije en el mismo tono usado por el líder del escuadrón S2._

 _Odiaba ese tipo de cenas. Elegantes y refinadas._

 _Enserio que estaba desperdiciando mi tiempo al estar sentado en esa silla de madera de ébano, que de seguro, costaba más que todo mi traje para misiones del CCG._

 _Ricos idiotas._

 _Pero, esta era una invitación hecha por Washuu Matsuri, y por razones evidentes, no podía rechazarla. Tenía que causarle una muy buena impresión al líder del S2 y a las demás personas presentes._

 _Aunque fuera un fastidio, lo haría._

…

 _La cena avanzaba con mayor rapidez de la que esperaba y agradecía._

-Urie.- _me llamó Matsuri.-_ ven conmigo un momento.

 _Me despedí con una leve reverencia de las demás personas que había en la mesa y seguí al líder hasta otra sala que estaba apartada del comedor donde se llevaba a cabo la "maravillosa" cena._

-Conoce a mi esposa, Iyo.

 _¿Tenía esposa?_

 _Eso si no me lo esperaba. Con lo serio y frio que era el hombre, jamás me hubiera imaginado que aquella risueña y linda mujer que estaba frente a mi tuviera algo que ver con Matsuri._

-Soy Washuu Iyo. Un gusto en conocerte.- _se presentó con una sonrisa bastante grande._

-Urie Kuki. El gusto es mío.- _conteste._

-¡Pero que joven y apuesto eres! Mi esposo no hace nada más que elogiarte.

 _¿Enserio? "Pero que interesante"._

-Estoy honrado.- _le dije mientras hacia una leve reverencia._

 _Estaba siendo más respetuoso de lo normal. Estaba casi seguro de que iba cumplir un nuevo record en buen comportamiento._

-Iré a hablar con él por un rato.- _dijo Matsuri._

-Claro querido, tomate tu tiempo.

 _Aún seguía con la interrogante de como una mujer así había terminado con Washuu Matsuri._

 _Bien, lo dejaría. Creo que este problema era más bien para alguien como Einstein o Newton._

-Tu trabajo nos separa, no obstante, te deseo lo mejor.

 _Demasiado amable._

 _En definitiva, esa mujer no era del estilo del clase especial Matsuri._

 _El hombre se dirigió al balcón y yo lo seguí._

 _Sentí que debía de decir algo_.- Que esposa tan encantadora…

-Una mujer aburrida.- _me cortó._

-¿Eh?

 _Eso era caer bajo. Pero bueno, era algo que se esperaba de alguien como él._

-Iyo es hija de una vieja y venerable familia. Me comprometí con ella antes de ir a Alemania…

 _Matrimonio arreglado, ¿Eh?_

-…con la condición de que me casaría con ella cuando volviera. Mientras tanto, estaba forzado a escribirle cartas una vez al mes.

 _Eso explicaba porque parecía aborrecer a la pobre e inocente mujer._

-Ah, la nítida y tranquila brisa de Berlín…Alemania era maravillosa.

 _¡Maldición! Este hombre ya se había comenzado a perder en sus recuerdos_.

 _¡Al grano Matsuri!_

-Si el director en jefe actual hubiera manejado el exterminio del Aogiri un poco más rápido, probablemente no me hubieran hecho volver tan pronto.

 _Oh, así que por eso es que volvió._

-Originalmente, había jurado no volver hasta que Yoshitoki muriera. Sabes, aunque confió en el poder y estatus que el nombre Washuu me da, yo realmente los envidio a todos, capaces de disfrutar sus vidas como quieran. Como alguien que maneja una gran cantidad de poder. Reconozco que los limites y restricciones son necesarios, pero son aburridos.- _resopló_.-Una esposa que no sabe nada de lo que hago es aburrido.

" _Bastante profundo"._

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuándo te casarás?- _me pregunto con seriedad._

-Eh…

 _¡¿Pero qué diablos?!_

 _¡¿Lo preguntaba enserio?!_

 _¡Qué bastardo!_

-Bueno…

 _¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Mil veces maldición!_

 _¡Literalmente me había quedado en blanco!_

 _¡¿Cómo rayos me preguntaba eso?!_

 _Yo, Urie Kuki, actual líder del escuadrón Quinx, nunca me había preguntado eso en mis 20 malditos años de vida._

 _No tenía tiempo para pensar y perder en eso._

 _El amor, los lazos afectivos y las uniones…eran demasiado vánales e hipócritas para mí._

 _Yo solo podía pensar en convertirme en un gran investigador al igual que mi padre._

 _Sí, mi mente solo debía estar enfocada en eso._

 _¡Solo en eso estaba enfocado!_

 _Pero, mi mente, consiente, subconsciente o no sé que, me traicionó._

 _Repentinamente la imagen de Mutsuki vestida de mujer, como el día de la subasta, volvió a mí._

 _¿Qué? ¿Enserio? Tal vez la comida tenía algo que me estaba haciendo pensar en estupideces._

 _Lo admitía. Verla usar un vestido era bastante placentero para mi vista. Cuerpo esbelto y delicado. Pial acanelada y levemente bronceada, labios…_

 _¡Por Dios, Urie! ¡Concéntrate!_

 _¿A ti no te gusta Mutsuki? ¿O sí?_

 _Bien, era verdad._

 _¡Rayos!_

 _Físicamente, me atraía esa chica que antes era mi compañera. No negaría los hechos que era tan obvios._

 _¡Estúpidas hormonas!_

 _Pero, pensando más profundamente. Hablando…sentimental y emocionalmente._

 _Creo que si sentía algo por Mutsuki. Me gustaba verla sonreír… verla nerviosa y vulnerable cuando intentaba convencerme de unirme más al equipo o de tratar con más respeto a Sasaki._

 _Siempre me había gustado eso de ella. Que mostrara sus emociones a flor de piel, como libro abierto…_

 _Su sencillez y amabilidad eran otro punto a su favor. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan amable y servicial a la vez._

 _Creo que apenas ahora comenzaba a entender porque me molestaba tanto que pasara tiempo con Sasaki. Celos._

 _Wao._

 _Quién diría que una simple pregunta me haría entender tantas cosas…_

-¿Y bien, nivel 1 Urie?- _sonrió ladinamente.-_ entonces…

-En algún momento más adelante, creo, cuando la oportunidad se presente por si sola.

 _¿Enserio?_

 _¿De verdad pensaba eso?_

 _Y la respuesta era si. Por desgracia para mi orgullo de hombre…la respuesta verdaderamente era si._

 _Ya que por mi mente no cesaban las imágenes de Mutsuki con un largo vestido blanco de novia mientras sostenía un gran ramo de lirios blancos._

 _Rayos. Debía de dejar de ver anime shojo con Saiko._

 _Eso me estaba haciendo débil._

…

 _ **Jeje ¿Y bien?:3**_

 _ **Esta raro, lo sé. Pero no me culpen, fue algo que escribí a media noche.**_

 _ **¡Sayonara!:3**_


End file.
